


Before I'm Done

by hunters_retreat



Series: Understanding Verse [4]
Category: Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine, My Bloody Valentine/Friday the 13th
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Crossover, Knife Play, M/M, Torture (of a 3rd party), unstable partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I say yes Clay.  And so will you before I’m done.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I'm Done

Before I'm Done  
  
“Who the fuck was she?”

Clay looked away, not answering and unable to look him in the eye. It wasn’t a good sign, but Tom wasn’t all that worried. He knew more about Clay than Clay himself did and there was no way he was walking away from Tom. He just had to remind Clay of it.

“Did you think she was pretty Clay?”He asked, moving across the room to close the distance between them.The apartment wasn’t the one they lived in, but the one they met in when things were going to get messy.Clay had been looking around the place with more and more concern as he tried not to answer.Tom didn’t blame him.The things they’d done there… they were good memories, but not for everyone.

“Did you want to push her little pink skirt up around her waist and fuck your fingers into her tight little pussy Clay? Did you want to get them all wet and dripping and fuck her until there was nothing left in your head but her smell?”

Clay finally met his eyes and there was fear in them, fear and passion and anger and so many things that his cock filled just to see it there. Tom crossed the room and pushed into him, pressing him back into the wall behind him. “Did you think it would be that easy to get rid of me Clay? Think you could fuck me out of your head? Out of your heart? Think I would give you up for some piece of slut that doesn’t know how to take care of you?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Tom.”He finally broke his silence and it was denial and anger that came through the most.

“Don’t I?” He asked.

He reached for Clay’s hand and the other man didn’t flinch away, though he could see he was expecting something more violent. He smiled at the reaction because if Clay was already that far off balance, what he did next was going to be fucking beautiful.

“I have a present for you Clay.”He said softly, pulling the other man away from the living room and into the only bedroom in the apartment.

The walls were plain white, with brown carpet and furniture which hid a multitude of sins. He couldn’t remember how many people they’d brought back with them, how many they’d broken on the couch, watching them beg and plead in what was really just foreplay for them. He was sure Clay knew the number. He was so much better at remembering those things.

Tonight would be special though because Clay needed a reminder and Tom was very good at reminding his boy just who he was, who he belonged to.

When the door opened, Clay tried to pull away even as he was gasping at the beautiful gift Tom had waiting for him.Strung up to the bed was the pretty little thing Clay had been flirting with for the past month.Never quite going over the edge of propriety, but always right at that precipice, like Tom wouldn’t ever find out, like he wouldn’t know who Clay was picture in his mind when he fucked Clay.

Her pink skirt was wrinkled and mussed, a line of blood down the side from where her nose had dripped. Her white blouse was ripped open, her nipples peeking over her bra when she took in too deep a breath like she was now, sobbing and gasping and trying to beg around the gag in her mouth. Her wrists were strapped together and tied to the headboard, blue skin peeking out from under where she’d bruised herself already. He hadn’t tied her feet, preferred to see what happened before he tied her down completely. They weren’t going to fuck her, that was for sure, but he liked to keep his options open. It made him better at what he did.

“Tom… no.” Clay’s voice was a half rasp of fear and it made Tom shiver.

“She looks so pretty spread out like that, doesn’t she baby?”

“No.Tom, no.”There was something stern in his words and it was enough to bring out the anger in Tom.He gripped Clay’s hand tighter, forcing him forward.Clay tripped and found himself face down on top of the girl with Tom grasping his wrists and pressing them into his back.

“I say yes Clay. And so will you before I’m done.”

Clay struggled to get out from under him, but for all his strength and size, Clay had never really learned how to get away. He hadn’t spent years in institutions where they strapped you in and played for hours. And Tom knew, deep down, Clay didn’t want to get away.

He pressed his hips down, feeling the shuddered breath as his hard cock dug into Clay’s ass. Clay tried to buck him off but he was in a bad position, face down on top of the girl with Tom keeping him pressed there.

The girl added to the struggle, though she was less effective than Clay. Her screaming was doing something to him though and he grinned down at her, feral and dark. Her eyes were leaking, tears running down her face in dark rivers of mascara. It matched the dried blood under her nose and down her chin and he almost wanted to lean over and lick it off her. He wasn’t there for that tonight though. He had something else in mind.

“Look at you Clay.” Tom said, his hands pressing Clay’s wrists further into his back. “You feel so good under me, trying to get away, trying to save her.” He leaned forward to bring his lips to the back of Tom’s ear, his eyes spearing the girl. She looked away, giant sobs racking her body. “You can’t Clay, you know that.”

He felt Tom’s body shudder under him and he smiled into the other man’s skin. “I’m going to do what I want to her, and I’m gonna do what I want to you.” He bit the skin under his ear and felt the other man’s body jerk up against him. “And you’re going to let me.”

“No…”It was a whispered plea that they all knew he’d ignore.

He worked his hand between Clay and the girl and started pulling at the button of his jeans. The girl became frantic again, her hands pulling at the ropes on her wrists and Tom watched as the ropes began to reveal red where she’d finally broken skin as she tried to get free.

“Can you see it Clay?” He asked as he started on the zipper. “You see the way she’s bleeding for us baby?”

He pushed Clay’s pants down and pulled out the knife he always kept with him. He cut across the back of the other man’s forearm and heard him hiss at the pain. “Tom?” His voice was slightly panicked and it made Clay smile.

He pushed his own pants down then and reached out to wipe his hand through the other man’s blood. He pressed his hand to the wound and Clay moaned, his head dropping to rest on the girl’s breasts and Tom knew Clay wasn’t even aware of her there anymore.

He felt his hand good and slicked with blood and he brought it back to his cock, stroking himself a few times, then he was pressing into Clay’s tight body, the other man’s pained cries muffled by the girl’s skin.He pushed all the way in and stopped there, giving himself time to feel the way Clay’s tight heat enveloped him, to give in to the need to just stay buried there forever.

“Tom … please …”

Tom smiled because he knew the sound.He wrapped his bloodied hand in Clay’s hair and pulled his head back and to the side, thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth.Clay pressed into his mouth, back up against his body and Tom knew the pain and blood were too much for the other man to stop.

He didn’t get this often, didn’t get to torment and play with Clay the way he liked, but it made it all the sweeter when he did. “What do you want baby?” He asked as he bit into Clay’s bottom lip.

“Need it … Tom please, I need it.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you want you need. I always give you what you need, don’t I?”

“Yes.” It was sobbed into his mouth and Tom knew his smile was on the feral side. “Always give me what I need, always know better than I do.”

“That’s right.” He said, letting go of Clay’s head. He grabbed the knife from where he’d dropped it and brought it between the two others. He took a few seconds to decide where, but he finally slipped the cool metal over the girl’s flesh, a line of red that stood out stark against her pale skin.

Clay moaned as he dipped his head, tongue lapping at the blood and teeth biting, bruising, forcing it wider to get more.

Tom’s fingers bit into Clay’s hips as he finally started to move, thrusting hard and long into Clay. The other man was moaning around the girl’s skin and she was screaming and jerking against her bonds with all she had. He felt Clay pull a hand away from him and then he was reaching up to put a hand over the girl’s throat. Those giant hands were pressing into her skin and it made Tom crazy to see it, see the way his lover’s huge, gentle hands could crush her throat so easily if he’d wanted. He didn’t, just pressed against her throat until she was gasping for breath and the little noises were as intoxicating as if he’d let the gag fall and could listen to her scream.

He watched her go limp and saw the line of red abused flesh where Clay had pressed his long, talented fingers. He pumped harder into Clay’s body and the other man was pressing back now, giving him exactly what he wanted. He leaned back, pulling Clay with him and the other man was practically sitting in his lap, riding his cock with abandon. Tom brought the knife up against his own arm and wrapped it in front of Clay. He heard the intake of breath and then felt Clay wrapping his arm in one hand, bringing it to his lips as his tongue flicked out to capture the blood there. “Always give you what you need.” He said, his face buried between Clay’s shoulder blades, the warmth of his body and the sound of him drinking in Tom’s soul was just too much.

His other hand gripped Clay’s hip bruisingly and he lost this fight against his orgasm as it ripped through him and he came hard inside the other man.

Clay didn’t stop writhing in his lap for it though and Tom wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke him. The other man’s mouth worked the abused flesh of his arm, pulling more blood from it and he was feeling a little light headed from all of it. He felt Clay’s body still then, felt the stillness and bit hard into the back of his shoulder as he felt the hot pulse of come over his hand.

Tom milked him through it and it wasn’t until after Tom pulled out of his body that Clay let go of Tom’s arm. He stood up, off the edge of the bed and cleaned himself up on an abandoned shirt. He pulled his pants up then and pulled Clay off the bed, and the girl. He cleaned him up also, straightening his clothes as the other man watched him with a dazed expression.

Tom liked Clay like that, so fucked out and blood-drunk he couldn’t think for a few minutes. It was the trust he had in Tom to take care of him after all of that and it made Tom more than grateful that his own plans of reclaiming his childhood sweetheart had failed and he’d been forced into the woods that night until he’d walked into Crystal Lake.

The girl moaned on the bed and Tom smiled down at her.She wasn’t completely awake yet, but Clay had managed to black her out for a while and she was starting to come around.When he looked up, Clay was also, his eyes filled with the fire and anger than he’d so long ago been attracted to.

“Tom?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

He looked at the girl on the bed and they both knew there was no way she could walk out alive. Clay shivered as he looked away, then back to Tom. “I want her.”

Tom didn’t know what to say. He’d never thought Clay would want someone else, not after everything else, but then Clay held out his hand and smiled the demented smile he knew so well.

Tom handed his knife over and Clay pulled him in, kissing him hard.Their tongues dueled and teeth clashed and Tom knew they had a long night ahead of them.When he pulled back, Clay smiled.“I want to do this one.”

Tom was a little surprised because Clay liked to watch them burn, liked to watch them scream and try to get away, but he didn’t normally get his hands bloody like this.

“Teach me how you fix them.”

Tom knew his own smile was as demented as Clay’s then, but he didn’t care. They’d fix her alright, and after, they’d fuck in her blood until they were both so inebriated by it they couldn’t stop.

And in the morning, Clay would remember. No one could take care of him like Tom could. No one.

 

 

 


End file.
